


It’s my fault - one shot

by Uswntbasic



Category: soccer fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntbasic/pseuds/Uswntbasic
Summary: Christen gets frustrated when Tobin keeps coming home late see what happens in this one shot





	It’s my fault - one shot

Christen POV:  
Here I am waiting for Tobs to come home this is the 3rd night that she been late for dinner and I have been getting suspicious . Late nights no call no text no nothing and she’s come home around the same time at 4 in the morning. I have been holding off with arguing with her because the last time we got into huge argument . I don’t want think that she’s cheating on me but the way it looks it looks like she is . I look at the time it reads 4:05 Am and I *sigh* putting the remote down turning off the tv and walk to our bedroom . I fell a sleep while trying to stay up to wait for Tobs to come home . I wake up from my alarm ringing and to no surprise Tobin wasn’t home . I rub my eyes before opening them . And there was note on my dresser and it read I went out to get us some breakfast we need to talk love Tobs . I crumble up the note and threw it in the Garbage can in our room . I walk to the kitchen and wait it for her to come back . She comes back shortly after I done took a shower and got ready for today . She was leaning against the fridge and I was sitting down . I spoke first “ so are you going tell me where you were last night ?” I ask softly even though I was tired of hearing the lies . She let her hair down and said “ I was with Alex and Kelley watching a soccer game at a bar “ confidently without no hint of a lie . I started to get impatient and said “ why do you always think I’m dumbass you went out and mess around didn’t you ? “ I yelled at her she shrug and said “ listen I don’t got time for this the only reason I told you we was going have a talk was because I got a new job across town to teach young kids how to play soccer “ so simply and so carefree . I didn’t said another word I went back to our room and starting throwing her clothes and shit out my bedroom and yelling as while I do it because I’m tired being a fool for her games . I didn’t notice that she walk in because the next thing I knew I felt her body against me hugging me tightly while I hit her saying “ I hate you “ many times and crying as well . I drop down and she said “ I’m in love with you christen I will never cheat on you . I know my actions haven’t been proving that but you’re the one I want “ as she starts to rocks me back and forth . I just buried my head into her chest and she rubs small circles on my back to calm me down . She kisses my temple and said “ I love you my baby girl “ I guess I fallen a sleep on her because she pick me up bride style and put me on our bed and lay next to me . Spooning me . After all that energy that I put in . I just know that she’s the one for me she’s has my heart forever . 

Author note . Thanks for reading and leave feedback sorry I didn’t put Tobin POV but I just wanted to focus on christen POV for this one maybe on second part of this one it will be tobs .


End file.
